


How to Kiss Your Tall Boyfriend When He's Stupid

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Hinata's POV, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, New Relationship, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Third Person, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, it's not actually addressed in the fic but he's trans in all my stories so deal with it, there's just like one make out session and it's not that detailed so i think the rating is ok, they are a couple of saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: Shouyou can live with having a taller boyfriend. Really, he can. He can live and be just a little bitter about it. But when your tall boyfriend is also stupidly oblivious, and your maximum reaching point even on the tip of your toes is your lips to his chin, creative tactics must be used in order to share kisses.And Shouyou has never been one to back down from a challenge.Or the 5 times Hinata has to get creative for smooches and the one time he just asks nicely.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 436





	How to Kiss Your Tall Boyfriend When He's Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my talented sister who drew a [fanart](https://orky10.tumblr.com/post/638693795017441280/i-drew-a-scene-from-the-fanfiction-how-to-kiss) based on a scene in this fic! linked inside as well, pls reblog and follow her!
> 
> Me: hates writing kisses and making out  
> Also me: but what if I wrote SIX (and a half) different kissing scenarios?  
> Hope you enjoy the result of my suffering heehee, just means I added some background and Feelings™ bc I’m a slut for fluff.  
> Kinda based on the appropriate [wikihow page](https://www.wikihow.com/Kiss-a-Taller-Person)  
> big thank you to [FeelsLikeTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLikeTea/pseuds/FeelsLikeTea) for agreeing to be my lovely beta!
> 
> I have no specific timeline for this it’s just fun times, boys being stupid and cute. Could be their second year maybe? Nothing is specified and either way, there are no manga spoilers :)

Hinata Shouyou is short.

It’s not something he likes to admit, but sadly it’s just a fact of life.

Unfortunately, his predicament is causing him a number of problems. The obvious one is, of course, him playing a sport that values _height_ , and being on the smaller side definitely has its disadvantages on the court. Even if he can jump high (and he _can_ ), it takes him longer to reach that height, it takes more energy out of him and he probably could reach a whole lot higher if only he was a few centimeters taller. But it’s not only that.

Whenever he’s trying to reach the cleaning supplies on the high shelf in the equipment closet in the gym, he either has to find a chair to climb on (to Yachi’s utter’s horror) or ask for help from someone taller which ends up being Tsukishima a lot of the times (to both his and Tsukishima’s utter horror). Or there is that one time he goes to the summer festival that has a stage with a super cool show on it- or so he heard because he can’t see anything, standing behind a sea of literal _giants_ (did he use the word ‘literal’ right? probably). And of course, there is the fact that strangers keep assuming he’s a middle schooler or even _an elementary school student_ just because there are some kids that age that, yeah okay, are taller than him.

But lately, a completely different and new problem emerges.

You see, not too long ago, Shouyou entered this new awesome relationship. And his wonderful, talented, grumpy idiot of a boyfriend is almost twenty whole centimeters taller than him.

(It is in fact exactly seventeen point eight centimeters difference, but who’s counting? Shouyou, definitely Shouyou.)

Their height difference has always been a source of pain for Shouyou- from casual teasing to how easy it is for the taller person to grab his hair with the quite literally upper hand, but now?

Shouyou is dating Kageyama Tobio, and he’s too short to kiss him.

This shouldn’t be that big of a problem. Shouyou checks, and there are plenty of couples with just as much and even a _bigger_ height difference than the two of them, thank you very much, who manage just fine. But the thing is, it requires the full cooperation of the taller person for a kiss to even begin to happen and Kageyama is, well, stupidly oblivious at times.

It’s not that Shouyou wants to land one on him when the setter isn’t willing, but after a couple of failed attempts he _asked_ , and Kageyama had the audacity to act like _Shouyou_ is the stupid one because “of course I want to kiss you, dumbass, we’re dating after all.”

And yet- and _yet_ , he continues to be completely clueless when Shouyou tries to be spontaneous, tries to be romantic and affectionate and boyfriend-y. That’s totally a thing.

It’s not like they _never_ kiss. There was the first time, of course, in the intersection where they normally part ways to go each to their home after walking together half the way from school. After a stuttery unsure declaration of feelings, a short loss of words and hesitant acceptance, Kageyama- in a rare fit of boldness and sweetness that to this day still makes Shouyou’s heart miss a beat upon remembering- swooped down to touch his lips to Shouyou’s in the gentlest of ways. Despite their shared inexperience, it was soft and warm and just right- at least until Shouyou’s embarrassed giggles got in the way and they ended up a couple of blushing messes, holding hands and avoiding eye contact.

Luckily, after a few weeks in, they more or less get over their initial awkwardness and their relationship enters an easy-going rhythm that allows them to continue with their lives with minimum disturbances.

After that, they kiss a few more times; when they are sitting behind the wall of the gym for lunch, when they’re exhausted from the endless penalty running and find themselves collapsed on the hill of death and a few times even on the team’s bus during shorter trips where there’s no point trying to sleep. The last location is definitely one of Shouyou’s favorites since it’s usually calmer and it’s clearly the best use of the ride time, but it is less favored by their captain and a few of their other teammates (while others are more than delighted to coo at their “sweet innocence” and “young love”).

It’s almost always Shouyou who initiates the contact, and he really doesn’t mind. Kageyama always responds with eagerness and encouragement, and he admitted himself that he’s still a little unsure when it’s appropriate and okay for them to kiss so he trusts Shouyou to lead the way in that department (kind of like Shouyou had to trust him with the quick at first and wow- isn’t it poetic they’ve come a full circle? He’s sure his literature teacher would be proud of that metaphor! Or is that an analogy?)

But what all these types of kissing have in common is their position- sitting. And it’s not for lack of trying.

More than once now, Shouyou approaches Kageyama before school, or when he walks him to the door or on million other occasions, stands on the tip of his toes, lean in and-

Kageyama completely leaves him hanging. He usually just sidesteps, walks away and the one time Shouyou also grabs his shoulders to try and pull him down, Kageyama simply assumes he’s trying to _fight_ him so he reaches for the red hair again and they start tussling like old times.

He seems to simply _not get the hint._ He just doesn’t understand that Shouyou is trying to kiss him.

But if anything, Shouyou is a determined boy. And if he decides he’s going to find a way to properly kiss Kageyama, he’s going to. And if he has to be creative about it well, it wouldn’t be the first time he has to think outside the box to get what he wants.

* * *

**1**

They’re walking home again, with Shouyou rolling the bike beside him, taking a slightly different route than they normally do because of some construction work on their usual road. And it’s nice, he thinks to himself, they might have to start walking there more often, because with the green meadow to the side with the small river right below it, with the last rays of sunshine reflecting yellow and orange and red in the water- the scene is painted quite romantic. At least if they don’t speak.

“Next time you receive with your head I’m not setting for you for at least five attacks,” Kageyama says in reference to the practice match they had that day.

“Hey! Would you rather I let the ball drop?” asks Shouyou, sticking his tongue out since he’s clearly winning their bickering.

“Use your _arms_! Your arms!” Kageyama demonstrates by extending his own arms straight forward and lifting them up twice as if receiving an imaginary ball.

“Whatever,” he _might_ be huffing, “you still tossed it perfectly so what does it matter?” He turns his head away so he doesn’t have to see the smug look on his boyfriend’s face from the compliment when suddenly he sees something on the side of the road. “Hey, look!” he says before Kageyama has a chance to respond and then unceremoniously shoves his bike towards him and skips away. With a small jump, he hops right onto the short brick wall standing no higher than forty centimeters tall on the grass to their right, separating the sidewalk from the slight drop in the grass on the other side leading to the river.

“I always used to do that when I was a kid,” he laughs, extending both arms to the sides as he starts walking in the right direction. “I swear these walls used to be way taller, though.”

“You were just even shorter,” Kageyama retorts at him but a smile tugs at his lips. He’s recovered from the surprise of the vehicle being thrust onto him and is now rolling Shouyou’s bike not too far from the wall.

“I was a _child,”_ Shouyou whines but he knows his boyfriend is just teasing. “Look how much higher I can jump from here,” he says, teasing immediately forgotten as he braces himself to jump, bending his legs and-

“Oi!” Suddenly there’s a whole Kageyama right in front of him, reaching with his free hand to Shouyou’s arm to steady him. “Be careful, dumbass. You’ll fall.”

Shouyou straightens back his legs with a slight pout, but he can’t help the bubbly feeling in his stomach at the thought of Kageyama worrying about him like that. Sure, there’s the whole 'injuring himself will hurt their volleyball' aspect, but he knows that can’t be the only reason.

As he looks at the boy facing him though, a sudden realization hits him:

With a couple of piled bricks separating him from the ground, he is no longer shorter than Kageyama.

He can picture the lighting bulb turning on above his head as the best idea ever strikes him. He takes advantage of their proximity and their new position and eagerly leans _down_ (he's actually slightly taller than Kageyama!!) to capture his lips.

The fluttery bubbly feeling in his stomach is back and he wonders if kissing Kageyama will ever stop being this exciting and warm and nice.

Sadly, Kageyama doesn’t share the sentiment. Or perhaps he does, Shouyou can’t be sure, but what he _is_ sure of is that Kageyama yelps in surprise, definitely not prepared for his boyfriend’s surprise attack, and takes a step back, the bikes falling to the side with a thud.

Unfortunately, in his eagerness to seize the moment, Shouyou follows the retracting lips, continuing to lean down until he really _does_ lose his balance, taking a very unamused boyfriend down with him.

At least they don’t fall into the river.

* * *

**2**

The date invite is unexpected.

It’s a couple of weeks later and they’re back on their usual route home (Kageyama says he doesn’t trust Shouyou near that wall again which is completely unfair, because it totally wasn’t his fault that they fell and who’s being a baby, _now_ , complaining about just a small scratch), and they’re a few minutes away from the intersection when the taller boy says the words.

Kageyama, similar to when he confessed, is hesitant and awkward and flustered about it, but Shouyou is absolutely _delighted_.

“Wow, Yamayama, I didn’t know you were such a romantic,” he teases.

“Shut up, dumbass.” 

Now he’s blushing, too. Ah! This boy is just too adorable, Shouyou can’t handle it.

“Stop making that face or I’m taking it back,” Kageyama grumbles a bit, cheeks still red.

“Nooo~ I wanna go! Nobody’s ever asked me on a date before! This will be so-” Shouyou has been so excited at the thought that the significance of it only now occurs to him as his mind catches up to his mouth. He’s going on a date. With Kageyama. Like a real couple does.

It’s not that they weren’t a real couple up until now- they _did_ kiss a few times, and there is hand-holding, and spending time together, and their quick (wait is this a couple-y thing? It makes his heart go Gwah! so it must be). But it’s not like their lives are drastically different now than what they were before they officially became boyfriends.

So a date suddenly feels like a big step.

“Whoa!” He can’t contain his excitement and leaps into the air once, only the bike he is holding grounding him enough so he doesn’t rocket straight to the sky. “This is gonna be so awesome!”

Next to him, Kageyama pretends to scoff in annoyance but Shouyou can see him smiling. Looks like he isn’t the only one who’s excited.

* * *

They end up going to the cheap ramen place not too far away from Shouyou’s house. It doesn’t look like a place a lot of people (or any people) go on dates at, but he really doesn’t mind. It being a cheap local ramen joint and not a fancy date-y restaurant means that the food is great and he gets to make silly faces at Kageyama from across the table while the people around them remain focused on their own food. They even get to play a game of footsies that soon turns into a war of kicking without the manager kicking them out for the ruckus.

Kageyama pays, because he’s a sap and also because Shouyou already spent all his allowance for the week on candy (that he _shared,_ thank you very much), and leads the two of them towards the small park around the corner.

“Aww, Kageyama. You really are romantic,” he says after catching on to where they’re headed.

“Shut up, that’s what the website said to do.” The setter is definitely blushing a little now, but because Shouyou is a Kageyama-facial-expressions expert he knows he’s also pleased with himself.

Apparently the extent of ‘what the website said’ is simply ‘dinner and a stroll in the park’ but Shouyou is happy to fill the gaps himself with mindless chatter about volleyball and about Natsu and about the manga he’s currently reading.

The night air is full of spring scents of blossom and newness and Shouyou finds himself thinking, with Kageyama right by his side, that the world is theirs to conquer. He looks to his left and sees his boyfriend already staring at him with a look- well, a look that he prides himself of being the only one who gets to witness.

“What?” Kageyama asks, and Shouyou realizes he stopped talking mid-sentence, getting caught up in looking at his boyfriend. Looking at his boyfriend and at his very kissable face, very kissable face that he would very much like to kiss.

“N-nothing,” he says and feels his cheeks warm up a bit. Then he shifts his gaze a little to the side and spots the perfect solution to his current situation. “Oh!” he lets out before grabbing Kageyama by the arm and leading him off the path into a patch of grass. He then lets go so he’s able to run around the big rock on the ground, examining it from all angles until he’s satisfied with his findings and climbs on.

“Kageyama, stand _here_.” He points on a specific point in the grass in front of him and looks at his boyfriend expectedly.

The setter looks extremely confused but still obliges, coming to stand where Shouyou instructed.

“Good. Now don’t move.”

Kageyama frowns but his wrinkles soon smooth over when Shouyou leans forward to kiss him.

It goes a lot better this time since Kageyama actually responds by kissing back when he’s not being jumped and Shouyou even gets to put his arms on his shoulders to deepen the kiss.

That, sadly, only lasts a few seconds.

Shifting his feet to adjust his stance, Shouyou’s shoe catches on something _smooth_ , and he sees his whole life flash before his eyes as he slips sideways off the rock.

Thankfully, his boyfriend’s reflexes are almost (almost) as good as his, and with a speed that wouldn’t shame their odd quick, he grabs onto Shouyou’s waist and catches him before he can hit the ground.

“Huh,” Shouyou says. He feels somewhat calm, being safe in Kageyama’s arms and everything, and finds himself staring right at his face. Kageyama, on the other hand, looks a bit panicked to judge by his wide eyes and tight grip on Shouyou’s sides, but also, from this angle with the lamp right behind him he looks… really good. “Kageyama, you saved me!” He rewraps his arms around his neck after they automatically moved to clench Kagayema’s arms a moment ago and smiles sweetly at him. “It’s like in the movies,” he adds.

“I’ll drop you,” says Kageyama but doesn’t actually follow through. Instead, he helps Shouyou back to his feet, but this time on solid ground and not on a rock covered in moss.

“Thanks,” Shouyou says after he dusts himself off.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama says but it sounds like ‘you’re welcome’.

The redhead decides this is as good of a time as any to try the direct approach again, and starts leaning in, getting on the tip of his toes in hopes of getting another kiss out of all of this. Instead of leaning down though, his idiot of a boyfriend plants his hands on top of Shouyou’s shoulders and uses them to _push him down_ until his heels touch the ground again. “Stop trying to make yourself taller, you’ll get hurt!”

Shouyou wants to scream.

* * *

**3**

Going over to Kageyama’s house is nice. It’s closer to school, breaking his long ride home to two shorter rides with quality boyfriend time spent in between, and he has a really large TV. Most of the time, there’s no one else home which means no home-cooked meals, but Kageyama’s parents always leave enough money for take-outs and having the house to themselves means they can hog the TV to stream volleyball matches (and occasionally to play video games if Shouyou remembers to bring his stuff over).

This summer afternoon, a little over a month after their first date out, is no different. Kageyama’s “I’m home!” echoes through the dark hallway, and by the time they both slip off their shoes at the entrance, it’s clear the house is empty saves for them. It’s still light outside- school’s on a break and so even with the longer practice to fill the usual classes time, it doesn’t last until the usual late hour of the night and they’re given some rare extra time to hang out. After only a _small_ amount of complaining, they agree it’s too early for dinner and “I just got you a meat bun on the way here, you can’t be hungry again!”

“Like you’re any better,” Shouyou points out, but follows his boyfriend up the stairs to his room nonetheless. They’re discarding their sports bags by the foot of the bed, when a brilliant idea hits Shouyou. If he can't have food, maybe he can have something else.

“Do you want to-”

Kageyama doesn’t have the chance to finish the sentence, because as soon as he turns around he’s being _pushed_ to the mattress behind him. Shouyou might not be the _strongest_ guy, but with the element of surprise on his side, the shove makes Kageyama lose his balance and he lands on his bed with a small yelp.

“Hey, dumbass, what are you doing?” A scowl is forming on his face and Shouyou sees he’s already regaining his balance and is about to stand back up again so instead of replying he takes the most logical next step: he climbs onto Kageyama’s lap.

Kageyama stops trying to get up, instead, he freezes and stares wide-eyed at his boyfriend. He is so stunned that he doesn’t even attempt to open his mouth to speak, which is indeed very lucky because in the next moment that very mouth is being attacked ( _gently_ ) by another pair of lips.

“Hmm,” Kageyama hums into the kiss in understanding or maybe agreement, finally catching on and returning it in earnest.

 _Huh_ , Shouyou thinks to himself, but that’s the most coherent thought his brain can produce at the moment. He wraps both arms around Kageyama’s neck and pushes forward a little bit, marveling at the new position that’s allowing him much better access to Kageyama’s mouth.

This is _nothing_ like sitting side by side behind the gym wall, this is- this is amazing. He continues pressing forward and Kageyama is surprisingly compliant, leaning his own body down until he’s practically lying on the bed, using only his elbows to prop himself up. With this new angle, though, Shouyou has to crane his neck uncomfortably, to twist his waist awkwardly and once again doing the only logical thing, he moves to his knees on Kageyema’s side just long enough to be able to lift one leg over his thighs without breaking the kiss.

So this is how he finds himself straddling Kageyama, practically lying on top of him, and making out with him.

They do break apart, eventually, because Shouyou’s stupid lungs start complaining about the lack of air for so long, but even as he pulls away he doesn’t move back too much. He’s still close enough to feel Kageyama’s breath huffing and tickling his chin as he pants below him, and he grins down at him through his own gasps.

That was _awesome_. He’s a _genius_ and should definitely brag about this idea to show everyone how smart he actually is.

He can already see the color spreading on Kageyama’s face and neck, but though flustered he definitely looks pleased as well. As he tries pushing himself up again and Shouyou, deciding that he has definitely not had enough, dives back in for another kiss, Kageyama seems- feels- just as eager to continue this… certain activity. He drops down on the pillow behind him, their lips separating for a second again because Shouyou is taken by surprise by the sudden movement away from him, but they’re touching again in the next. 

Shouyou releases his hands trapped under Kageyama’s neck to thread through his hair instead ( _whoa, that’s soft_ ), resting his own elbows on either side of his boyfriend’s head for support, and Kageyama loops his arms around Shouyous waist and yup, this is much better.

They kiss and they kiss again, Shouyou’s stomach and chest hovering a few inches above Kageyama, but bodies connected in so many places. With one well-timed tug at Kageyama’s hair (ha! It is totally deserved with all the hair grabbing he does himself), Shouyou gets him to let out a small gasp and uses the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth, making Kageyama hum against him again. With all the sounds, all their points of contact, Shouyou feels a mysterious heat travel all the way from their connected lips to the tip of his toes. He adjusts his body, moving his hips a little to get in a better position and-

“Eeeeeeeek!” the sound he makes is completely involuntarily, as well as the way his body jumps back to the edge of the bed until he lands on a sitting position on his folded legs right next to the other’s feet.

If Kageyama looked flushed before, his face and neck are now completely red. His mouth is still slightly open and there’s a little drool on his chin (whose? unclear), his eyes look ready to pop from how big they are.

After a whole minute of silence and mutual staring, Shouyou turns his head away in hopes it will help his cheeks feel less warm. “Um,” he starts before clearing his throat.

“Bathroom.” He hears his boyfriend say and feels the bed dip as he sits up. His feet brush on Shouyou’s thighs on the way to the floor, making him take a sharp inhale and scoot farther back until he almost falls off.

He decides to abandon that approach for now.

* * *

**3.5 (bonus)**

They arrive at school way too early, _again_ (really, they should be getting their own set of keys by now), and find themselves passing a ball back and forth in the yard in a well-practiced manner. After a few minutes of passing combined with bickering, their salvation arrives in the form of Tanaka.

“Your senpai, here for the rescue!” He says enthusiastically, pointing both thumbs to himself.

“Yay!” Shouyou shouts, lifting both his arms above his head which makes him miss the next pass completely.

Tanaka snickers a little but then starts leading the way to the club room, and Shouyou hurries to pick the ball back up before it rolls away too far so he can follow him.

“Dumbass.” He hears a mumble behind him and takes the time to turn his head again to stick his tongue out at his boyfriend.

He starts climbing the stairs as Tanaka opens the club room door above him, Kageyama a couple of steps behind him when he abruptly freezes.

Quick as lightning, he immediately spins around and he’s in the perfect position to kiss his boyfriend right on the lips so he does just that, right before turning around again and starting to run.

“Hey! That doesn’t count, you were totally cheating!” Kageyama calls as he runs after him.

Even when he catches up to him and ruffles Shouyou’s hair into a bigger mess than it was, the shorter boy can’t help but think it was worth it.

* * *

**4**

It’s actually Natsu who gives him the next idea.

It’s one of these Saturdays when he and his mom are home early and his little sister wraps everyone up in some ‘quality family time’, and a couple of board games are already scattered across the coffee table in the living room. Natsu wins most of the games, but only because Shouyou totally lets her like the good big brother he is, not because he sucks at those games thank you very much, Kageyama.

He’s been texting his boyfriend throughout the afternoon with game results and many _many selfies,_ more than half of those containing a second redhead as his sister just loves photobombing his pictures for Kageyama (Shouyou secretly thinks she’s trying to steal his boyfriend with how much she likes him).

Now, though, he’s no longer texting anyone since his phone is plugged to the small speaker they have near the TV, playing upbeat music he found on a playlist online. The three of them dance in the open space, making funny moves (the way he wiggles his butt sends Natsu into a fit of giggles) and he takes his mom’s hand to spin her around the room a few times. At some point, they push the coffee table to the far corner of the room after Natsu almost crashes into it in her enthusiasm (their mom says ‘she got it from you’ to Shouyou which makes absolutely no sense), so now they take advantage of the free space. Natsu runs in place and moves her arms around and it quickly turns into a semi competition as to who can ‘run’ faster.

Eventually, the little girl’s energy runs out, but like the determined Hinata that she is, Natsu pushes forward anyway.

“Come on, baby, I think it’s time for you to take your bath,” their mom gestures for Natsu gently.

“Nooo~” she whines, “but I love this song!”

Shouyou isn’t sure she even knows this song since it’s some American pop song he doesn’t recognize himself, but he decides it’s not worth mentioning.

“You can barely dance anymore, I think you’re too tired, sweetie.”

His sister pouts in response and Shouyou being the best most awesomest big brother comes to her rescue. “Here,” he says as he moves to stand in front of her and holds his hands out, “climb on my feet.”

Natsu whoops in great joy and takes his hands to keep her balance as she put her two tiny feet on his own, their colorful socks clashing completely. He looks up and sees their mom nods with approval and he can swear there’s a fond smile on her face at the sight of them. When Shouyou was little their dad used to do that with him all the time when he got tired.

He starts moving from foot to foot, waddling like a penguin and spins them around the room. He’s going much slower now, to make sure she doesn’t fall off, completely off the beat of the fast-paced music, but Natsu still giggles in delight as she holds him tight. At that moment Shouyou feels entirely happy.

* * *

A week later, Shouyou is less than happy when he and Kageyama have to take a makeup exam again. It doesn’t go _that_ bad, but there’s something about being alone at school when all their friends are on vacation that is at least a little upsetting.

As soon as they hand in their tests, the teacher that watched over them takes off, no doubt he has better things to do on vacation than being stuck here, too. They take a few more minutes to pack their things in relatively comfortable silence- tests never put either of them in a chatty mood after all. But as they leave the classroom and walk into the empty hallway, Shouyou stops and turns around, an idea to make them both feel a little better popping into his head.

“Wait,” he says, holding one hand up against Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Why?”

“Trust me.” He takes a step closer and Kageyama goes cross-eyed trying to follow his gaze, but then he takes _another_ step, which places both his feet on Kageyama’s shoes.

[He’s quick enough for a small peck](https://orky10.tumblr.com/post/638693795017441280/i-drew-a-scene-from-the-fanfiction-how-to-kiss) (success!), but as soon as he does Kageyama quite literally swipes him off his feet in his haste to get away from the sudden weight on his own pair.

“What the hell?” Kageyama looks at him accusingly, “are you trying to fight?”

Shouyou sighs in defeat as he looks up at him from the floor. Why is it that his boyfriend always thinks he’s out to get him. I mean, _sure_ , he _is,_ most of the time. But _still_ , isn’t he allowed to try and be a little romantic?

He ignores Kageyama’s question as he stands up, but when he’s getting to his knee on the way his eyes suddenly catch Kageyama’s shoes, and to his horror, the normally spotless white snickers now have a very apparent dark smear across the toes area.

His boyfriend follows his stare and looks down at his feet.

Their gaze meets again, annoyance clear in Kageyama’s eyes and Shouyou only lets out a small “Oh-ho” [before starting to sprint down the hallway, away from one pissed off setter.](https://orky10.tumblr.com/post/638693795017441280/i-drew-a-scene-from-the-fanfiction-how-to-kiss)

* * *

**5**

They might say this a lot, but this is a game of a lifetime. This game will determine whether or not Karasuno gets to keep playing this season, if they go to the next stage and stay on the court.

Yes, like Tsukishima likes to remind them, this is true for every single game in a high school tournament, but that's irrelevant. What matters is that this, now, is a big game and they absolutely _have_ to win.

They have been going back and forth with the other team on a match point, the deuce already nearing 30 points and everyone is exhausted by now.

The next time they're in the lead Shouyou catches the setter's eyes and nods before getting into position to serve.

Sadly he’s not yet good enough to be able to aim at a good spot like in front of the other team’s ace, but at least the ball makes it over the net and isn’t an out. The other team receives and Shouyou readies himself in a defensive position as the ball is passed to their setter who in turn tosses the ball to the tall middle blocker in the front row for a quick attack.

“One touch!” Tsukishima shouts as he drops to the ground from his attempted block.

Shouyou watches the ball fly towards Tanaka and already starts running, ignoring the sweat that’s already rolling on the sides of his head. He trusts his team to take the next steps and wants to be in position for their own quick attack. 

“Don’t fail me now, legs,” he mumbles through ragged breaths after he arrives at the right running approach distance. 

He doesn’t even need to look at Kageyama, he just runs as fast as he can and jumps from the back, spots an empty space on the other side of the net to aim, and spikes.

Like every time in these past few months, the ball suddenly appears, like magic, right against his palm as he swings his arm to slam it down. He watches as if in slow motion as gravity takes him back down, and feels as though the sounds of the ball hitting the court echos through the gym like thunder despite the fact the crowd is very loud. The referee blows the whistle twice and soon the shouts and cheers of the team join all the chaos around. They won.

Shouyou feels his face split into a wide grin and he turns to look at his boyfriend who looks right back at him.

Suddenly his exhaustion vanishes and he feels he can run a marathon and jump at least ten meters high, but instead, he runs towards Kageyama just as he turns to face the team with an honest to god smile on his face, his Happy Volleyball Smile. Before anyone has time to say anything he _jumps_ on the setter, wrapping arms and legs around his torso in a tight embrace.

Lucky for him, his boyfriend instinctively catches him, his arms automatically go to support his thighs so he doesn't fall, the momentum only making him take a small step back before he regains his balance.

"We did it!" Hinata shouts and lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah," Kageyama replies, and from this close, it's so easy to spot the happiness and excitement on his face.

"Woo hoo!" He hears more teammates calling out behind them as they start to gather and congratulate each other.

"Yamayama you were great." Shouyou looks down at him, smile turning soft.

Stinky sweat and everything, his boyfriend is practically glowing in the aftermath of a game. “And you’re heavy,” he says in fake annoyance, but doesn’t make a move to put Shouyou down.

And, well, in Shouyou’s opinion he should _shut up_ , and the perfect way to make him quiet is quite obvious.

Still hoisted up by his boyfriend, arms and legs wrapped around him, Shouyou leans down to add another point of contact between them with a kiss. Frankly, to call it a kiss is to stretch the meaning of the word; they’re both smiling so big that their teeth clash more than their lips.

Before Shouyou can attempt to correct it, he feels the wind being knocked out of him as another body slams into him, soon followed by another and then another, until the entire team is in one big happy pile on the floor, relishing their victory together.

* * *

**+1**

This isn’t working.

Sure, Shouyou had some pretty great ideas (he’s definitely keeping the one involving sitting on his boyfriend on the bed, even if he doesn’t plan to use it for some time now), but he needs a more stable and reliable method, something that will also allow for casual day to day smooches to occur.

He doesn’t have too much time to think about it between school and practice and watching over Natsu. But every time he’s hit with the urge- which is quite a lot considering how kissable his boyfriend’s face is, even when he’s grumpy- he is filled with frustration and despair because why, oh why, did he have to ~~fall in love with~~ date a boy who is also such a dumbass.

There _are_ some good reasons, like his passion (for volleyball, ~~for Shouyou~~ ), how he pushes Shouyou higher (literally), the way they make each other stronger, and how Kageyama… well, he understands him. No matter how different they are, he _gets_ it.

It’s the small competitions and the silly jokes, it’s bringing an extra bottle of water because Shouyou always forgets his and he doesn’t want him to dehydrate. It’s making sure Shouyou made it over the mountain safely, it’s going out of his way to try to plan dates because he wants to make him happy, and it’s the secret soft smile that hides under Kageyama’s usual frown, a smile saved only for him.

And it’s how he holds his hand, the setter’s perfectly manicured fingers fitting right in Shouyou’s own callused hands, just like what’s happening right now.

The days begin to shorten with fall approaching quickly, and as they walk together to the bus stop (Shouyou blew a tire a couple of days ago and still hasn’t gotten it fixed), the stars start coming out, peeking through the clouds and lighting up the sky in a way possible only in a small town like theirs.

This time of year also means the days are still hot, but the nights are now chilly, and for once Shouyou is a little happy he won’t have to bike up a mountain with the wind blowing through his hair. They already showered and changed into dry clothes at school when practice ended, but there’s a slight chance Shouyou completely forgot to bring a jacket with him for the sunless hours today and a small shiver goes through his body.

He glances to his right, eyeing the soft-looking hoodie Kageyama is wearing and makes the executive decision to steal some of his warmth.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asks but doesn’t push him away.

“My hand was cold,” Shouyou responds cheekily, daring the other to turn him away.

Kageyama looks down to his hoodie’s pocket, where Shouyou slipped their joint hands into just a moment ago, before turning to look away from Shouyou. The shorter boy is about to make a snarky comment, but he stops himself when he feels more than sees Kageyama’s other hand slip in through the other side of his pocket. He takes Shouyou’s hand and clasps it between his own and the warm feeling spreads from the tips of his fingers all the way to his heart. Shouyou sneaks another look at the other’s face, and it’s pretty damn amazing how Kageyama’s tinted cheeks never stop being the most endearing thing in the world.

They continue walking the rest of the way in comfortable silence, and when they reach the bus stop a few minutes later Shouyou is a little disappointed to let this moment go so soon.

“I’ll wait with you,” Kageyama says after they stop walking, because he definitely has mind-reading powers.

“Okay.” Shouyou takes a step closer so he’s facing his boyfriend before he leans his head forward until it’s resting on his chest.

He feels Kageyama stiffen against him, but only for a moment and then he relaxes again and Shouyou lets out a content sigh. The setter takes his hands out of his pocket, freeing them from between their bodies and puts them instead on Shouyou’s shoulders, loosely around his neck. The redhead takes advantage of the new development to sneak his other hand into his boyfriend’s hoodie's pocket, and lifts his head back to looks up from his chest and _whoa_. This, now. This is perfect.

The moment is so magical, there’s nothing left for him to do but close his eyes and lean forward slowly, going on the tip of his toes and-

And Nothing. Again.

He opens his eyes with annoyance and it’s almost, _almost_ , like the magical moment is broken but maybe he can still salvage it.

[“That’s the part where you kiss me, idiot.”](https://wattemeer.tumblr.com/post/611968450378743808/kageyama-doesnt-know-how-to-act-in-a-relationship) He tries pulling him down by the hoodie.

“Huh?”

“Just-” he gives another tug- “lean in, you big dummy.”

“Oh.” Kageyama blushes again, but he also leans down and _finally_ kisses Shouyou.

And it's perfect just like all their other kisses

He almost wants to stay like this forever, but they _do_ need air so eventually, they break away. Kageyama still looks a little flustered (and yeah, okay, maybe Shouyou is a little red himself), but he has a smile of his own to meet Shouyou’s wide grin. Maybe they don’t have enough time for the million more kisses Shouyou wants them to share right now since the bus is a few meters away, but it doesn’t matter anymore because Shouyou now knows the trick.

He gets on the bus and turns around to catch one last glimpse of his still smiling boyfriend, and waves at him goodbye before the doors close and the bus pulls away. All this time, all his brilliant ideas and genius schemes, and all he has to do is just _ask_. And he plans on asking a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes kageyama is oblivious af but HINATA PLEASE JUST ASK  
> My sister drew a [fanart](https://orky10.tumblr.com/post/638693795017441280/i-drew-a-scene-from-the-fanfiction-how-to-kiss) based on number 4 :) please reblog and follow her!
> 
> The +1 scene is very much inspired by the [gorgeous art](https://wattemeer.tumblr.com/post/611968450378743808/kageyama-doesnt-know-how-to-act-in-a-relationship) by my favorite kagehina fanartist, [wattemeer](https://wattemeer.tumblr.com) and you should definitely check them out!  
> Thank you for reading! As always I'll remind you that English isn't my first language so please let me know if you find any mistakes. And it would be much appreciated if you let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
